


康汉向．Russian roulette

by fuyukaren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Russian Roulette, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyukaren/pseuds/fuyukaren
Summary: 漢克幫康納進証物房>機械路線>康納選擇離開天台>仿生人革命失敗故事在革命失敗後，康納看看前．副隊長的狀況…又名「如何阻止有自殺傾向的副隊長尋死」/「拯教漢克大作戰」





	康汉向．Russian roulette

第二發，空膛。  
眼前的仿生人若無其事地放下左輪手槍，而且遞給他時還很貼心地槍柄對着自己。不過也沒什麼好奇怪，對於任務至上的RK800來說，就算中槍也僅僅是報廢一台機體而已。  
「到你了，漢克。」康納微微歪頭，毫無表情地說，「你想放棄也沒關係的。」  
「Shut the fuck up！」漢克粗暴地搶過手槍。生氣令到血壓上升，酒精引致的頭痛更加劇烈，痛楚使人煩燥，一個惡性循環。  
他開始後悔，當初為什麼要幫這個塑料混蛋進檔案室，而不是把他一槍崩了（雖然他還是會陰魂不散似的回來）。還以為他終於找到一點人性，到最後卻選擇當個機械。誰叫自己的人生就是這樣犯下一個又一個的大錯，也許是時候贖罪，順便向這個狗屎世界說再見。結果這個見之討厭的混蛋不請自來，怎也打發不走，讓他安安靜静地死去也不行，幹！  
「我一離開，你又會玩這個死亡遊戲。」沒温度的手死死地把槍支按在桌上，不容任何人把它拿起來。「既然，讓我也玩一局吧。」  
在他能開口之前，康納已拉過椅子坐在對面：「你死了就能得償所願的去見柯爾。但如果是我死了，我以後也不會再煩你，但你不能再玩這個遊戲。」  
「憑什麼我要答應你？」  
「我的系統內置通訊功能。我隨時都可以報警，他們會把一個有自殺傾向的前警探抓去精神病院。」談判專家開始他的施壓：「到時你只能穿著拘束衣，求生不得，求死不能。」後面的句更是加重語氣，刻意強調。  
如果時間可以倒轉，漢克不會讓這個欠揍的傢伙離開天台，而是把所有子彈塞到他的塑膠菊花裡。  
冰冷的槍口抵在太陽穴，沒什麼好害怕的，就像每晚一樣扣下板機。  
第三發，空膛。  
事實上沒有害怕都是騙人的，他的心跳快得彷彿要過載爆炸一般。漢克努力嘗試平穩地呼吸，但不自然的深呼吸反而暴露自己的緊張。  
．  
就算沒有這些明顯的生理反應，光是心跳、手部震動頻率和體温分佈，康納就能輕易得出人類的壓力指數。  
仿生人內建的壓力指標方便他們了解，但人類必須綜合各種生理反應再加以分析。特別是面前的中年人，口不對心中的佼佼者。嘴裡說的和行動是完全相反﹐腦回路也不同於人。 他不會因為自己放過異常彷生人而生氣，也不會因為從卡姆斯基口中套不出任何資料而生氣，卻會因為自己犠牲機體去救他一事而惡言相向，真是令人難以理解。這迫使康納更依賴生理數據去了解漢克的真實想法。  
133 bpm，考慮到是因情緒激動而引至心搏過速，這心率還屬於正常範圍內。  
手槍剛放下來就被康納伸手拿走，漢克還來不及反應，他已面不改容地來一發。  
第四發，空膛。  
康納掛上那為了讓人類感到親切而特別設計的笑容，把手槍還給漢克。  
bpm 142，血壓 156/85mmHg，還有上升的催勢。  
畢竟50%的機率，就一個賭命的遊戲來說，可不是鬧著玩的。  
三倍的耗氧量令漢克忍不住大口呼吸，真正面對死亡的時候，多少也有點…壓力。  
「為什麼還在猶豫？死亡不是你所期待的嗎？」  
「收皮啦！他媽的即棄機！(GO FUCK YOURSELF！You GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING disposable machine!)」出名暴燥的副隊長流暢地用一連串髒話罵回去後，把食指顫抖着放進護圈裡，額上滲出一層淺汗。  
噗通、噗通、噗通…人類的心臟劇烈地跳動着，和粗重的呼吸聲填滿整個空間。  
漢克深呼吸一口，做好覺悟似的扣下板機。  
咔。  
第五發，空膛。  
仿生人的LED顯示器一直亮着藍燈，連閃過一下黃光也沒有。皆因光學組件裡裝有最先進的感測器，能令整個世界進入慢動作。看着在漢克放入子彈後，彈巢旋轉了八個半圈，子彈會在第六發射出。  
後手者死。  
他沒有接過手槍，倒示意讓漢克開第一槍。  
如果自己的死就能令漢克消氣的話，他倒是願意。但阿曼妲會不高興吧，很可能會把他強制召回到Cyberlife，所以在踏進漢克家前他已經把中斷連接和備份功能。  
聽說要定義一個人，取決的不只他的肉體，還有意識、靈魂等抽象的東西。人不能兩次踏入同一條河流,因為無論是這條河還是這個人都已經不同。那麽，對漢克來說，沒有這半小時記憶的「康納」，和他面前的還算是同一個人嗎？  
那麽，自己算是死掉了吧？  
「是我贏了。」康納滿意地笑道：「你會守信的吧？副隊長。」  
困惑、慌張、內疚…面前的人類眼裡混雜各種情感，持槍的手僵在空中，仍未放下來。  
「把它給我吧，不過我也不介意你親自下手。」  
漢克張開口，卻一副欲言又止，然後把漆黑的槍口對準康納，不過都是在預料之中。  
「好好活下去吧，帶着柯爾和我的份。」康納平靜地合上雙眼，讓漢克完成天台應做之事。  
……  
槍聲遲遲未響起，只聽到漢克深深嘆一口氣。  
「唉，如果我能真的把你當作一部機器就好了。」話完他把手槍重新對準自己。  
！！  
c2F2ZSBMaWV1dGVuYW50IEhhbmsgQW5kZXJzb24gYXQgYWxsIGNvc3RzIEkgd29uJ3QgbGV0IGhpbSBkaWU=  
砰！


End file.
